


Drarry - One Day At A Time

by remvslvpin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remvslvpin/pseuds/remvslvpin
Summary: Ever since Voldemort announced that Harry Potter had died, Draco had never felt the same.“Hermione and I were going to go to Hogsmeade tonight and I wanted to see if you would come.”“Just us three?” he replied“No, Hermione is bringing Harry and Ron, and Blaise already agreed to go.”“I don't know Pans I can't even get out a word around him.  What if he tries to talk to me?“Who Blaise, you guys literally share a room.”“No, stupid. Harry!”“Draco, you’ll be fine.”





	1. Draco and His Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!! Please comment any typos and what not or some constructive criticism. This is my first fic so don't be too judgmental lol.

Ever since Voldemort announced that Harry Potter had died, Draco had never felt the same. Despite everything that the two had been through, all the arguments, the fights, Draco felt connected to the boy in a way he hadn't before. His hair, his eyes, his scar, everything about Harry Potter was perfectly imperfect. Draco knew that.

“Hey!” Pansy said happily as she walked into Draco’s room and handed him a coffee. “They are cleaning up from breakfast so i thought you might want some.”

“Oh. thanks.” Draco replied. He proceeded to get up and dressed. 

“Hermione and I were going to go to Hogsmeade tonight and I wanted to see if you would come.”

“Just us three?” he replied

“No, Hermione is bringing Harry and Ron, and Blaise already agreed to go.”

“I don't know Pans I can't even get out a word around him. What if he tries to talk to me?

“Who Blaise, you guys literally share a room.”

“No, stupid. Harry!”

“Draco, you’ll be fine.” Pansy was the only person Draco told about his feelings for Harry, but that was because she scared him into it. “He probably will stick with his crowd but if he branches out, do that thing where you pretend to be confident.”

“Ha ha Pansy” Draco tried to avoid the topic as much as possible as the day went on. He was very nervous to be with the boy he had been crushing on for a year. They planned on meeting at seven so Draco gave himself an hour to get ready, going to dinner at 5:30. Pansy joined him. They talked as they ate and around 6 they left. Pansy dressed in under ten minutes when Draco had only just showered and picked an outfit. Draco walked out of the bathroom after changing and Jumped after realizing Pansy was in the room.

“Well hello to you too.” Pansy said jokingly

“Shut up I didn't know you were here,”

“Loving the outfit Mr.Malfoy” 

“Was that sarcastic? I couldn't tell if it was sarcastic. I knew it was too much I'm going to change. Help me find something different”

“Okay, okay. Chill” 

Pansy helped him find something more casual. He was now wearing a muggle t-shirt that Millicent had gotten him for Christmas the year prior, black jeans, and a grey pullover sweater that Pansey thinks “brings out your eyes” Soon after Draco did his hair, which took longer than it should have. They still managed to get to the Entrance Hall 10 minutes before the trio.


	2. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!! Hogsmeade trip! Draco is a chaotic bean and can't keep himself composed while Harry is being confident af.

“Where is Blaise?” Draco asked as they were waiting for the rest of their group.

“Oh, he said no because he had potions homework.” 

“But you said that -”

“I know what I said, i only said it though to ensure you would come.”

“Well… I don't want to go anymore.”

“To late for that.” Pansy said just as the Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in.

“To late for what?” Ron asked 

“Oh nothing” Pansy replied. The both stood up. 

“So, are we going or not?” Hermione said.

“Yes, we are.” Pansy replied.  
“Hey Malfoy.” Harry said

“Hi, um good see you.” Draco stumbled on his words as he spoke “Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too?” he replied sounding confused

***  
Harry walked to Hermione who was leading the group and grabbed her by the arm.

“He’s being nice, do you think he knows?”

“Who knows what Harry?”

“Malfoy, duh”

“Oh Harry you are clueless, he's being nice to you because he wants to be friends.”

“What! I’m in the friend zone already and I've barely said a sentence to him.”

“Oh Harry. Relax, it will be fine.”

“Ok” Harry took a deep breath. “I'll be fine.” he said to himself.

Harry tried not to fall behind again to avoid Draco but he just couldn't resist that blond hair and grey eyes. Harry noticed a slight change in Malfoy at the years beginning and ever since He had apologized for what he’s done to him in the past, harry hasn't looked at Malfoy the same. Hermione is the only one who seemed to notice Harry's crush. 

“Come back to talk to me?” Draco asked. Harry started to blush

“Can finally get out a sentence.” Harry retorted. Now it was Draco's turn to blush

“Stop bickering you two.” Hermione said from the front of their herd.

“So,” Harry asked. “Where are we going Malfoy”

“Not sure Potter.” 

“Ah, a blind trip for you as well.”

“Yep but Pansy is pretty predictable so it's probably the three broomsticks”

“I heard that”

“Doesn't mean it isn’t true”

Harry laughed which made Draco smile. 

***

As they sat down at the Three Broomsticks Draco picked a seat next to Pansy. With Draco luck, Harry sat next to him. They all settled in placing their bags on the floor and taking off their coats. Hermione offered to get drinks and Harry and Ron had to use the bathroom, leaving only Draco and Pansy at the table. 

“Pansy what do I say? He’s sitting right next to me I need a conversation starter.”

“I don't know what he likes, ask Hermione”

“Ask me what?”

“There you are.” Hermione came back from the bar with several butterbeers and placed them around the table. “Draco doesn't know what to talk to Harry about.”

“Oh, talk about anything he is head over heels and will probably just fangirl over you the whole time anyway.” After Hermione realized what she had said she quickly retorted “Don't tell him I told you that.” 

The two other boys came back from they wash room and the group of friends drank peacefully. They had small conversations and debates, but draco only half payed attention. While Hermione was explaining how great unicorn tears are for your skin harry began to bite his lips and play with his hair. It was almost like Harry knew exactly what made Draco crazy. He couldn't help but stare and the beautiful boy. Pansy leaned next to draco and whispered

“It’s not polite to stare Malfoy.”

“Oh, it's fine Pansy, he cant help himself” Harry said giving a wink to Draco 

Draco put his head in his hands and felt his soul fade away


	3. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truth or dare because im a absolute whore for late night games in the common room, like thats where all the dirty shit happens!!

The fun continued with more and more conversations, it was pretty uneventful if Draco was to describe it. The walk back to the castle wasn't grand either. Draco was starting to question Pansy’s way of planning until, 

The group entered the eight year common room to see all their friends in a circle playing truth or dare with an old bottle of butterbeer. 

“Oh, hey guys come join us!” Seamus said from Dean’s lap. 

“Fuck it.” Harry said. Draco sat down next to Millicent and once again Harry sat next to him. 

“Love your shirt Draco, where did you get.” Millicent asked jokingly

“Shut up.” Draco laughed. Dean slid a bottle of fire whisky and veritaserum to draco. He took a swig of both and handed it to Harry. Draco couldn't stop staring at the boy as he drank. 

“Draco” he quickly looked away from him to see why he was being called

“Huh?” 

“Truth or dare” Balise said

“Dare” Draco replied sounding unconfident. 

“I dare you to take off an article of clothing every time you take a turn for the next five rounds. (oddly specific)

“Fuck you Blaise”

“Your fault for choosing dare”

Draco spun the bottle. It landed on Pansy. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Who is your favorite couple in this room”

“Those two.” She said pointing at Dean and Seamus

“Oh, look” Harry said “Pansy has feelings”

“How can you not they are such a good pair.”

Pany spins the bottle and it lands on Neville. The game goes on and Draco zones in and out of it every once in a while he stares at the boy he desires sitting next to him. This continues until Hermione lands on Draco. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth” 

“Is the person you like in this room?”

“Yes.”

“Take it off Malfoy” Blaise said. Draco started to untie his shoes. “Boo!” the room chanted, making Draco laugh. 

Draco spun the bottle once more and… just draco’s luck it landed on Potter

“Dare”

“Kiss the hottest person in the room.” Draco was nervous he knew Harry wasn't going to kiss him but he hoped, until he remembered what Hermione said. It put a smile on Draco’s face.

***  
“Shit” Harry thought. He looked at Hermione she nodded. Draco was smiling now. That beautiful git. “Why me?”

“Why, that would be you” Harry said as he held Draco's cheek. Harry pulled them together. It was soft, and comforting Harry felt safe, and he knew Draco didn't expect this but still enjoyed their connection. He pulled away just enough to still feel Draco’s breath. 

“Get a room!” Pansy said. Draco gave her the finger without looking away. The room laughed. Harry let go of him and turned to the bottle. He spun it. 

As the game went on Harry got very tired yet all it took was Draco taking off his shirt after he had another turn to wake him up. 

“You should go without a shirt more often.” Maybe it was liquor but it was how Harry truly felt. Draco laughed.

“Too soon?” He laughed harder. They pulled each other close. They kissed. 

***

Millicent flicked Draco on the back. He giggled into Harry's mouth which made him laugh back. Draco pulled away

“What Millicent?” She pointed to the bottle

“Ah, Blaise again here we go, dare.”

“Get in the closet with Potter.”

“Are we 10? Seven minutes in heaven?”

“Scared malfoy?” Harry said laughing 

“Hey, that's my line but, you wish.” Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and went into the closet. 

“Oh shit its dark”

“It's a closet Potter what do you expect.” The two were in a tight embrace. Harry was now tracing circles on Draco’s back. Harry reached for Draco’s belt. 

“What are you doing?” He pulled the belt through all the loops. Harry opened the door and threw it.

“That's five Blaise. You happy?” Harry quickly shut the door. Draco kissed him.

“Are you going to remember this in the morning Potter?”

“Maybe, but if not, you can remind me over coffee tomorrow.”

 

“I’d like that.”

“Good” They kissed again. Draco pushed Harry against the wall. Harry starts to take off his shirt. He starts to grab Harry’s arse. There is a knock on the door. 

***

“Are you decent?” It was Hermione.

“Yes ‘Mione” She opened the door. Draco moved to Harry's side with his arms still wrapped around his stomach. 

“Tell them I said get out!” Blaise shouted from across the room.

“Ok, ok.” The two walked out of the closet. As the walked back to the circle Draco grabbed his belt and Harry put on his shirt.

“Have fun you two?” Neville asked laughing

“We had a lovely time Longbottom.” Draco replied. The game continued and Draco started to get his things. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked.

“To bed, its late. I’ll see you in the morning, coffee, remember?” Draco slipped away into his dorm.

Draco, left alone with his thoughts, was very content with the nights end. It was almost like the Potter boy had put a spell on him. Draco was in deep thought. When he was with Harry it was as if they actually had a chance. Like he wasn't an ex-death eater, or the war didn't leave them in separate worlds. 

Draco had come out to his father the Summer after the war. He wasn't happy. Narcissa had decided that the manor wasn't a safe environment for a child and packed her things and left with Draco. She was supportive of him and was proud that he trusted her enough to let her know. As Draco continued to think and slowly drifted into sleep.


	4. Chocolate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k, so I said it might be a while before I update but I hit some inspiration and ya bitch has finished her masterpeice. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and stufff!!!

Harry walked back to his dormitory with, a very drunk, Ron. He was anticipating him to be a little more responsible, but he himself wasn't much more sober. Ron collapsed on his bed and fell asleep in minutes as Harry changed into pajamas. Harry laid down in his bed, thinking about how comfortable it was. He thought it a good idea to drink a sobering potion, taking in affect within minutes. He laid back down and got comfortable, intending on going to sleep until he heard someone beyond the wall. 

“Not this shit again is there another fucking basilisk?” Harry said quietly

He listened closer.

“No, no, stop. Don't touch me! No! *gasp*”

They continued to mumble and whisper until they screamed and started sobbing. He heard someone else help him. Harry knew whose voice it was. He rushed to his trunk. 

“Chocolate, I need chocolate.” Harry thought.

He found it beneath the Marauders Map. He also grabbed parchment and a pen and his invisibility cloak. He began to write. He summoned a cup with tea inside and headed to the hallway. He placed the cup down resting the chocolate and note on it. He knocked on the door and pulled the cloak over him. The door cracked open to peak who was there when

***

“No, no, stop. Don't touch me! No! *gasp* Leave me alone. I can't, I can't do it stop. No! No!”

Draco sat up in his bed swiftly. Nightmares, again. Thi was a common thing at this point for him, but he had never screamed before. He was reliving the moment the dark mark was forced onto his arm. 

Blaise woke up to Draco, knowing that he was scared. He grabbed him water and sat next to him on his bed. 

“It was just a dream you are okay. Can you hear me?’

Draco had sometimes become “brain dead” after his nightmares. 

“Yes, yes I’m. I’m okay” draco stuttered back. 

He heard a knock. 

“I'll get it.”  
“No, no its fine”

Draco walked to the door expecting someone to yell at him for being so loud at 3 in the morning, but there was no one there. It was just chocolate and tea. He unfolded the note revealing the text.

Dear Draco,   
I hope you feel better. This is my remedy for nightmare. I didn't know if you like honeydukes or not but then again my stash is running low so I hope you can stand inexpensive chocolate. 

Sincerely   
Harry :) 

 

Wait, what? How did Harry know? Draco came back into the room with his chocolate and tea in hand.

“Where did you get that?” Blaise asked.

Draco handed him the note smiling. 

“Draco, you are the gayest person I’ve ever met.” he said laughing. 

“And that's offensive because?” 

He started to sip on the tea. It was still hot. He was very happy Harry had done this for him, and would be sure to thank him while they had coffee the next day. But he had to wait, and take it one day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading this xoxo


End file.
